Keep My Heart Beating
by TeeLee123
Summary: Bulma vows to never love anyone besides her long-distance boyfriend, Vegeta. When she befriends Goku Son, rumors circulate that they're dating,and Bulma begins to question her feelings for both boys. She also starts to question why her parents sent her to a new high school in the first place. . . "It's like they wanted us to meet. . ."(Drabbles.)
1. Everlasting Kiss chpt1

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

_My Goal: To finish the story by Christmas. _

_I wasn't going to post this until December but I have this weird. . .thing. . where I think someone else will come up with the same plot & title & post b4 me. . as if you guys can read my mind, right? So, i'm posting it now. I will write a chappy everday, this doesn't mean i'll update everyday. DON'T SKIP CHPTRS. U WONT UNDERSTAND STORY._

* * *

The snow lightly crunched under each step we took to the train station. I stared at Vegeta's back as he lead the way, carrying my one bag- - filled to it's maximum capacity with clothes and makeup- - as if it were a light pillow. It surprised me when he took it without speaking. He'd never carried anything for me before, not even my books on the rare days he wasn't skipping class. The snow continued to crunch as we walked further away from my home, but Vegeta didn't slow his brisk pace or turn to talk to me.

I nestled my chin against my new pink scarf.

We reached the bridge where we had our first kiss, and I stopped in the middle of it. Vegeta kept walking, unaware that I had stopped. Good, he could walk to China for all I cared.

I turned left and leaned against the cold railing to stare at the dark river. Further upstream, where the busier part of the city was, the water glistened with different colors of orange, red, and blue . A deep sigh escaped me, and I wished I could look upon the river and see the blue sky reflected back in it.

A snowball exploded into my brown jacket.

"VEGETA!" I yelled. For the briefest moment, I saw the immature jerk that my parents saw and wondered why I hadn't broken up with him yet.

Vegeta laughed and jogged over to me.

"It was just a little ball of snow." Vegeta snorted when I turned away from him.

"It felt like a giant rock!" I moaned, rubbing where the snowball had hit me." I think it left a bruise."

Vegeta rolled his eyes." Sorry. Sometimes I forget you're not a man." I punched him in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes again."You hit like a hamster. I barely felt it!"

"Are you going to miss me, Vegeta?" I asked in defeat. If we're going to break up, we might as well get it over with.

Vegeta stared at the water and didn't say anything.

I bit my lower lip and blinked back the tears. Every girl loved Vegeta. With his brooding looks, perfect sun- tanned skin, black spiky hair, and impressive fighting skills, he'd have a new girlfriend within seconds after I left. "I see."

Vegeta didn't stop me from taking my bag. He waited until I took two steps away from him to spin me around and smush me into his chest. I yearned to stay there forever.

"Here." Vegeta slipped a small box into the left pocket of my jacket." I wanted to give this to you at the station." He pulled away, cringing at the thought of whatever was in the box. I giggled, understanding it was something embarrassing." Don't open it until you get to the train."

"Okay," I agreed, watching Vegeta walk away. After thirty torturous seconds passed, I took out the box and tore away the wrapping. The box opened and my mouth opened in synch with it. My finger gently traced over the silver snowflake inside; my new ring. I clutched the box tightly and ran across the bridge, not giving Vegeta enough time to turn around before clinging to his back." I love you too, Vegeta! I love you too!"

Vegeta turned and molded his lips against mine.

"I love you," I cried when he pulled away, only to pull me closer against his warm body and kiss me again." I'll always love you. . " Vegeta wiped away my tears with his thumbs and kissed me more gently." I'll always be your woman, and no one else's."

"Shut up and kiss me, Woman." Vegeta smirked.

I threw my arms around his neck and, for once, did as I was told.

Our love was as pure as the white snow that surrounded us and gently fell upon our clothes. Our love was untainted, everything was perfect and nothing seemed impossible. Unlike the snow, I believed our love would last forever and never melt. Our hearts beat frantically against our chests, both of us knowing it'd be a long time before we could kiss each other again, and anything could happen within that time.

For a goodbye kiss, we made it everlasting.


	2. Dress Code Rules chpt2

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating** ~_

_Thanks , C. sylviler,Cornichon92, Iron throne, marronchestnut & Guest for reviewing!_

* * *

The clock on my wall ticked, counting down the nine impending hours before the first day at my new high school began. I wasn't worried about getting enough sleep so I'd look perfect, nor was I worried about fitting in and making friends. That didn't matter. What mattered to me was the the box at my feet, which I'd been staring at intently, wishing it'd blow up. One section in my student handbook had already been blown into small pieces ( with the help of some purple scissors) and laid scattered on the floor around me.

Dress Code Rules:_ Students aren't allowed to wear makeup, piercings, or wear anything besides the school board approved uniforms. Only natural hair colors and styles are acceptable. If your hair is distracting, or considered a "rainbow" color, you'll be sent home or expelled from Koko Central._

I touched the ends of my blue strands, which cascaded in layers to my shoulders. It was Vegeta's idea to change my natural obsidian black hair into a sky blue. I foolishly assumed it was his favorite color. It never occurred to me that Vegeta was testing how far I was willing to change for him. Changing my hair color was as far as I willing to go, and he respected me for that. In time, the blue hair grew on me and I came to like it. At least my hair matched my eyes.

I turned the box over, reading the directions and studying the dark sample my hair would once again become. Shaking my head, I stood to my feet, stuffed the box back in it's plastic bag, and walked down the stairs to the first floor of the student housing building. I dropped the bag in the first trash can I passed.

I stood at the front door of the building and watched the snow fall outside through its full length windows. A car drove past every twenty minutes, and a snowman sat on the small patch of lawn Koko Central Student Housing building owned. It was boring to look at but my mind was distracted, so I allowed myself to be entranced.

Changing my appearance to attend some school I never wanted to go to in the first place just wasn't something I was willing to do. So what if I'm expelled? The sooner I'm expelled, the sooner I can go back to Vegeta's arms! My parents should be content that I even got on the stupid train!

"They can't keep us apart." I whispered, remembering how my Dad threatened to kick me out and how Mom repeatedly told me it was just puppy love, that my feelings for Vegeta weren't real." We'll show them!"

The freezing winter air greeted me as I pushed through the door. My body shivered as I wedged a rock in to keep the door from completely closing. I don't want to get locked out in this weather.

My stomach churned, and growled again, reminding me of an open 24hr. restaurant down the street. If I remember correctly, a costume shop was also next door.

"I'll buy a wig," I decided, carefully walking down the icy sidewalk.

For now, I'll go along with the school rules.

If we can show our parents that distance can't break us up, then nothing will, not even them.


	3. Bad Hair Day chpt3

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

I fought back the urge to run away as the guidance counselor led me to my home room.

Will my new classmates make fun of me for wearing a wig? Is it even noticable?

The door slid open, and the wild chattering stopped as we stepped in. I self-consciously touched my head to make sure the wig was in place.

Fifteen girls dressed in the same brown blazer, navy blue knife-pleated skirt, knee high black socks and a silly red ribbon tied around the shirt collar, scrutinized me from head to toe. The fifteen boys dressed in a matching brown blazer, brown slacks, and a red tie, scrutinized my chest and gazed down to the ends of my skirt. The skirt's length had come to my knees, so I altered it into a mini skirt like I had done to my last school uniform.

The guidance counselor squeezed my shoulders, offering some form of encouragement as she left me in my new classroom.

"Everyone. This is our new student, Bulma Kinoko." The teacher scribbled my name on the chalkboard." She's from West City, and I expect you all to make her feel welcome."

I rubbed my sweaty palms against my skirt as I bowed. The long ends of my wig draped over my face before sliding slowly off my head and onto the floor. Everyone let out a unified gasp. The room fell silent, then erupted into laughter.

Heat radiated off my cheeks, but I didn't straighten. I hadn't decided if I wanted to yell at them, laugh it off, or run out the door and never look back.

A boy's hand came into view and picked up my wig, making the decision for me.

The laughter abruptly stopped as the boy placed the wig back on my head." There ya go." He smiled proudly, tapping my head to make sure my wig wouldn't slide off again. His kindness isn't what amazed us, it was his hair. He had the worst haircut I had ever seen! His black bangs were barely two centimeters long, four large spikes jutted out on the left side of his head, and the hair on the right side of his head was buzzed-cut. It looked awful, but his smile was cute at least.

"Goku what did you do to your hair?" A girl screeched over everyone's laughter.

"Did your grandpa cut your hair without wearing his glasses again?"

"I hope you didn't tip your barber!" A guy chuckled.

The boy, Goku, laughed with them and rubbed his nose.

"Gosh. Is it really that bad?" Goku asked." I thought it looked good."

"Take a seat, Mr. Son." The teacher ordered, finding Goku's haircut exhausting instead of amusing.

It was too late to properly thank Goku, but I clenched my fists and promised to thank him one day, someday. My assigned seat was at the end, two rows away from Goku. For some reason, I couldn't stop sneaking glances at him. I think the girl sitting in the row next to me noticed. Her eyes narrowed and she didn't seem happy.


	4. Fake Boobs & Haunted Roofs chpt 4

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

My classmates stopped talking about the haunted roof when they realised I was listening in on their conversation, which I wasn't invited to be apart of. My know-it-all laughter wasn't doing me any favors, either.

I guess every high school has it's urban legends. My old school never had anything as silly and unrealistic as a ghost on the roof. The legend at my old highschool was: if you hugged the computer teacher, you'd be able to tell if her boobs were fake. That's one teacher who got a lot of hugs, and different results. Only one question went through my mind when everyone had hugged the fake-boobed teacher ( trust me, those things were not home grown).

"Why does it matter?" I asked out loud. Why did my old classmates care if the teacher's boobs were real? Why do my new classmates fear a ghost that only hangs out on the roof? Nobody's supposed to be on the roof! There's nothing up there!

"You don't believe in ghosts, Bulma?" The girl who sits next to me, asked. I think her name is Chichi.

Her smile looked malicious, but I boldly told the truth." No. I don't."

Chichi and the other people grouped around her, scowled at me and went back to doing their schoolwork. Just by saying those three words, I belittled something they practically worshipped, and screwed up my chances at making friends.

Chichi officially became my enemy.


	5. Phone Calls chpt 5

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

Three weeks at my new school, and Vegeta has only called me once.

I wanted the phone call to last forever, but the call only lasted ten minutes. Vegeta had better things to do besides hear me say," I love you. I miss you. Do you miss me?" It hurt that he never answered my last question. I know the answers to all of my questions, of course Vegeta loves me and misses me, but a girl needs to hear it from time to time.

At least my older brother loves me and isn't afraid to say it. . . when he wants to borrow money, that is.

"I'm happy you've finally decided to answer my calls, sis."

I rolled my eyes as I kept my right shoulder raised to support my cell phone while I used both hands to paint my toenails red.

" It was an accident. I'd just hung up with Vegeta and only answered because I thought he was calling me back to tell me something important. . . " I blew my toenails to dry them."Before you even ask, no I don't have money to lend you until Friday. All my money went to new hair dye, nail polish, and a new uniform."

Chichi's stupid clique had too much fun yanking off my wig in class everyday, so the teacher ordered me to dye my hair black. Goku was also told to shave off those ridiculous spikes so both sides of his head would match. His hair is short, but still spiky. Goku insists he doesn't use hair gel, but the teacher won't believe him. I dyed my hair black, keeping one blue streak near my face. The teacher was furious.

"A new uniform? What happened to the old one?"

"Some girls ruined it during P.E. class. I punched their leader."

If I had known Chichi was a black belt in Tai Chi, I never would've punched her. She did not go easy on me, but Rad-chan doesn't need to know that. My family doesn't need to know I have a black eye to go with my blue streak. At least Chichi was suspended instead of me.

"Wow. I never knew I had such a badass little sister." Rad-chan complimented." So about that money. . . can't you just ask Vegeta to lend it to you? Tell him I'll pay it back, I swear!"

"No way."

"Please, Bulma! Ten thousand zeni is nothing to a rich guy like Vegeta!"

"I said no. Ask him yourself!" I shouted, ready to hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Rad-chan pleaded." Mom and Dad say they love you and wish you'd call them! I love you too, sis, talk to you later."

"Yeah right." I mumbled, glancing at the picture of Vegeta I keep beside my bed.

Why should I call my parents when they're trying to break Vegeta and me apart?


	6. Chinese Finger Traps Are Mean! chpt 6

_**. . . **_

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

Day One of Chichi's suspension has been the best day of my life! Everyone in home room bombarded me with questions of how it felt to punch Chichi, including some of Chichi's friends! The teacher even patted me on the shoulder and mouthed 'good job' before leaving to the teacher's lounge.

"You're amazing Bulma, I wish I was as brave as you."

"No one's ever punched Chichi before."

"Did it feel amazing? Did her nose break?"

Everyone became quiet when Goku pushed through the crowd, obviously upset.

"Look, I'm the victim here. Chichi had that punch coming to her." I said, filing my nails to keep people from noticing that my hands were trembling.I was confused with my response, it's not like Goku would ever hit me, he's the most peace-loving guy at school. He literally couldn't hurt a fly! Besides, Vegeta would kill him if he ever laid a finger on me, but. . . why am I afraid? Do I really care that much of how Goku thinks of me that'd I tremble? Why? It's not like I won the stupid fight! He has no reason to be upset that I punched Chichi. . . unless they're really going out?

"Bulma." Goku said. His voice was so low that our classmates leaned forward just to hear him.

I stopped filing my nails. I'd never heard Goku sound serious before. He was always laughing and joking with his friends. Oh God. I'm in trouble. He must really hate me! I calmly set my filing board on my desk, took a deep breath, and looked up at him as if he'd just disturbed me at a very important time and didn't deserve my attention." Yes?"

"You're the smartest girl in class, right?"

I blinked, surprised at his question. I quickly recovered and corrected his mistake." I'm the smartest student in the entire school. But, yes, I am also the smartest girl in class. Why?"

Goku's expression completely changed. The light in his eyes came back, and his face glowed with his wide smile. I smiled back at him, a power he had over everyone. He could make the most serious person smile without even trying.

"That's great! That means you can help me out of this!" Goku raised his hands, displaying the red and blue braided finger trap that had his index fingers ensnared." I've tried pulling my fingers out of this, but the strangest thing happens. . . the trap gets tighter and wont let my fingers go. See?" The class laughed as he tried pulling his fingers out of the trap.

"You're joking, right? That's a kid's toy!"

"This is the meanest toy ever!" Goku pouted." How am I supposed to eat with my fingers together like this? I can't hold chopsticks!"

If Chichi were around, she would've helped Goku right away, but the class begged me not to help Goku, so I didn't. It was humorous watching Goku try to write and eat with his fingers in the trap. I'd never realised how dumb Goku actually was, but it was cute. By the time school ended and it was time to go home, I pushed Goku's fingers to the center of the trap, and told him to pull out, freeing him from the toy.

"Thanks Bulma!"

Goku was so happy that he gave me a hug.

_Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed! We're getting close to an important development, so the story will become more exciting soon. ^_^_


	7. Goku the Stray chpt 7

. . .

_~ Keep My Heart Beating ~_

Day Two of Chichi's suspension was strange. Everyone was whispering. I could tell it was about me since the whispers were too low for me to hear or would abruptly stop if I came into the room. I figured it had something to do with mine and Chichi's fight, so I didn't think much about it. It would become old news soon anyway.

I could've eaten my lunch in class but I didn't want to risk having one of Chichi's friends knocking my lunch off my desk, so I decided to eat elsewhere. The girl's bathroom was a disgusting choice and I didn't feel like walking downstairs to the first floor and going outside to eat. The stairwell to the roof was in plain sight. Shrugging, I decided to eat my lunch on the roof. Thanks to the ghost rumor, nobody else would be up there.

The wind whipped through my hair, my fingers clung to the chain link fencing circling the roof, and I nibbled on half of my sandwich as I stared at the drifting clouds, my thoughts centered on Vegeta. I missed preparing him lunches everyday. He never ate them since he thought my cooking sucked, but that was only because he's a spoiled rich boy. My cooking is great!

"Stupid Vegeta. . ." I mumbled into my sandwich." He's probably out eating at some fancy restaurant. . .with some stupid girl. . ." My eyes watered at the thought. Is that why Vegeta never calls me, because he's cheating on me? Is that why he only sends back one word replies when I text him? I shook my head and wiped away my tears." No. . . he wouldn't cheat on me."

I couldn't think over our relationship since a loud rumbling noise interrupted my thoughts. I was afraid to look back. Were the rumors true? Was there really a ghost? I held on tightly to the fence and closed my eyes, sensing that something was looming over me.

"Are you going to eat that?"

My eyes snapped open, recognizing the voice.

"Goku, you scared me half to death!" I shrieked, turning around and landing a kick to his stomach. Drool dripped from Goku's open mouth as he stared at the sandwich slice in my hand. He rubbed his stomach, but I don't think that had anything to do with my kick. He didn't even feel it! Huh, I should've had Vegeta teach me a better move than a spinning kick.

"Are you going to eat that?" Goku asked again, his stomach letting out an animalistic growl.

"Don't you have your own lunch? Why are you on the roof?"

"My Grandpa says I eat too much so he put me on a diet. Everyone got mad at me for stealing their lunches, so I come up here every afternoon to get away from the wonderful smell of their food. Can I have a bite?"

I was too love-sick to eat anyway, so I gave Goku both halves of my sandwich and a bag of chips. He swallowed the first half without chewing. After pounding on his chest to keep himself from choking, he took the time to chew the second half." Mmm. This is so good. Thank you Bulma. I don't care what everyone else says, you're a really nice person. Mmm. Yum. "

"Yeah. Whatever." I shrugged, glancing West one final time and pushing Vegeta to the back of my thoughts." I'm going back to the classroom. Try not to choke."

Goku followed me like a lost duck after that. I mentally scolded myself for feeding him. Dad always said," Never feed a stray cat, you'll never get rid of the damn thing!" I had no idea that rule applied to humans. In Goku's case, apparently it did.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing & favoriting!_


	8. Whispers chpt 8

. . .

_ ~ Keep My Heart Beating ~_

"Good morning, Bulma!" Goku greeted, jumping from the school's 10ft brick fence. Goku's athleticism is well known, many people constantly tell him he'll make a great stuntman one day, but that doesn't keep the other students from gawking at him as if he'd just flown or something. It really shouldn't have been a big deal, my brother Rad-chan could've easily jumped from 10ft ( straining his ankle in the process, of course), so why was everyone whispering as if it were a big deal?

Goku raised his right brow and chuckled nervously, he was just as confused as I was.

I shook my head, mumbled a quick greeting, and walked around Goku. He didn't stay by the fence to wait for his friends, instead, he sprinted to my side and hummed cheerfully to himself while we walked to class together. The conversations inside the classroom stopped when we entered the room.

"Hey," Goku said, waving at his group of for staring at me with their mouths open, they didn't greet Goku didn't notice." Is it okay if I join you on the roof later?"

" One free meal wasn't enough for you?" I snapped back, irritated that the idiot was only making things worse. '_Because of you they think we're dating now! Stop talking to me!'_ I shouted inside my head, practically growling it through my teeth.

Goku studied my face for a moment. I could almost feel the vein in my forehead popping out, my shoulders were so tense that my neck seemed to disappear, and my lips felt like they'd fall to the ground if I kept baring my teeth like a wild dog. Goku cupped his chin thoughtfully, as if he were trying to solve a difficult Sudoku puzzle. I realized he couldn't tell I was angry. I guess that made sense. Goku is the school's saint. Only someone evil could get angry with someone like him.

"I can share with you if you want."

"You're offering to share the lunch I made? Really?" I asked, drily. Goku nodded. I tilted my nose towards the ceiling."Sorry. Yesterday was a one time thing. I'm actually very hungry today, but you can lick up the crumbs that fall on the floor." It took a lot of restraint not to skip to my desk. I knew that would nip the rumors.

"What a bitch," The girl sitting next to me whispered, loudly, to her friend sitting in front of her.

I passed by the stairwell seven times during lunch period, clutching my paper sack tightly. I wasn't hungry. I missed Vegeta so much, I hardly felt hunger anymore. Two minutes before lunch ended, Goku walked down the stairwell, pausing on the last step when he noticed I was standing there. If he wasn't looking up, he would've seen me sooner; Goku's always looking to the sky for answers.

I stared up at him, noticing that he was five inches taller than Vegeta. Goku solemnly stared back at me. A hidden intelligence I hadn't noticed before could be seen on his face. He looked refreshed from his time alone on the roof and was lost in thought as he stared at me. I waited, sensing that there was something troubling him, something he wanted to talk to me about. . . but, the bell rang, and his solemn face was replaced with a wide grin.

"Here. I couldn't finish it after all." I gave him my sack lunch and walked away.

"Thank you!" He shouted.

I smiled, feeling happier than I'd been in a while.

* * *

_Don't 4get 2 vote on my poll on my profile. Sorry for any mistakes, I can't see very well w/o my reading glasses. :)_


	9. The beginning chpt 9

. . .  
_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

The drumming of my heart intensified as I ran through the alley, knowing Chichi and her gang were right on my heels. I swear I could feel Chichi's nails swatting at my hair, coming within centimeters of snatching it. The weather was against me, the rain pelting hard over my body. I had never run in the rain before, and hopefully i'll never have to do it again.

My shoes squeaked against the slippery surface as I lost balance and leaned forward, managing to catch myself in time before I could bash my chin against the concrete. It was enough for them to catch up to me. Chichi seized my hair. A painful heat throbbed from my scalp as some of my hair was ripped out in an effort to subdue me. Mourning for my beautiful hair would have to wait. I'd been prepared for this confrontation for a while. Quickly, before the rest of Chichi's gang could get their hands on my beautiful hair, I pulled a can out from my pocket.

_'Shhhhhhhhhhhh!'_ The spray hissed as I unleashed it's juices in Chichi's eyes. She dropped to the ground, writhing in pain from the can of pepper spray. My eyes watered a little from its potency.

I started running again, distancing myself from them. It didn't matter how far I ran, i'd see them in a close proximity again tomorrow in class. I'll have to be prepared for anything. My brains against Chichi's strength will be evenly matched. But only I can be victorious- - I am Bulma Kinoko! The fearless girlfriend of Vegeta King! I will not fall to those rumors!

Goku and I are NOT dating!

Hugging Goku once does NOT mean I slept with him!

Giving Goku my lunches does NOT make me his girlfriend!

A war was brewing within my heart while one was just beginning in the school.

I stubbornly believed I could win both of them.

* * *

_MarronChestnut, Sasuke-chan101, & Guest- - Thanks for reviewing dudes!_


	10. Stay Away From Me chpt 10

**. . .**  
**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." I told Goku one day on the roof.

Goku kept eating half of my lunch, but at a slower pace as he listened to me speak.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I actually considered you a friend in the first place." I snorted, pretending to be strong. Goku was my only friend in this school filled with jealous idiots. He was simple minded and only liked me for feeding him, but I still looked forward to seeing him everyday. " I just don't want to feel responsible in case Chichi ever takes her anger out on you. I don't know. Maybe if you ignore me, Chichi might leave me alone."

Goku tossed the apple core to the side, wiped his mouth, and lifted his chin proudly." I'm not worried about Chichi. I'm a lot stronger than her."

"I seriously doubt that," I replied, touching my face as I remembered how brutally Chichi beat me up." That girl is a monster!"

Goku laughed." Yeah, I guess she is kind of scary sometimes."

Goku was so clueless it was pitiful. His crowd of friends could easily be turned against him if he wasn't careful. Chichi would do anything to have Goku all to herself, even punish Goku if she though he had any feelings for me. Not that it would matter since I only love one person, and that's Vegeta.

"My boyfriend is a lot stronger and scarier than Chichi," I said, seeing that Goku wasn't intimidated by Chichi like I was." The last guy that talked to me, Vegeta punched him in the face and tossed him over the bridge!" It was one of my happiest memories. Vegeta's insane jealousy was just his way of showing how much he loved me.

"Did the man die?" Goku gasped

" Of course not." I snorted." There was a river running beneath the bridge and the man could swim." Although, I don't think Vegeta knew that when he threw him over. . .

"Wow he does sound strong." Surprisingly, Goku's face didn't flush like most people who heard that story. Instead, he smiled and grasped my hands tightly." I'd like to fight Vegeta someday! Do you really think he'll challenge me to a fight if he found out I'm your friend, Bulma?"

"He wouldn't fight you, he'd kill you!" I shouted, pulling my hands out of his. Goku was nuts to want to fight Vegeta. No one could ever win in a fight against Vegeta!" Just stop causing problems and stay away from me!"

I shoved Goku back, angry that he could even think for one second that Vegeta was weaker than him. Goku tripped and fell back on his butt. He blinked at me, like a dog that had just been hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper without understanding why.


	11. Grandpa's Advice chpt 11

**. . .**  
**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**

The old man rhythmically worked in the kitchen, using his chopsticks to flip the four fish in the pan. Except for the tails, the fish were unrecognizable brown blobs. My stomach made a questioning noise as I briefly wondered if there was enough food to satisfy my appetite. Glancing down at the picture in my lap, I suddenly didn't feel hungry.

"Grandpa, I think I'm dying."

Grandpa paused for a moment, thinking of the woman who's picture I held. "Oh?" He wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth before moving the pan to a different burner. I expected him to agree. Grandpa was a wise man, and seemed to know everything. He sat down, focusing his tired eyes on me. I prepared myself for him to tell me if there was a cure, since this had never happened to me before." Goku, not having an appetite today doesn't mean you're dying." He chuckled." I'd say the gods have finally granted me my wish. Feeding you has been a burden, why does a teenager's stomach turn into a bottomless pit?" Grandpa nodded his head, putting his jokes aside." Haha, don't let Bulma's words bother you Goku. Colleen would tell me to stay out of her life all the time as a teen. It's completely normal."

I felt warmer after hearing Grandpa speak my mother's name." So, Mom was like Bulma growing up? Does this mean that all girls are mean?"

"Some of them grow out of it. . . " Grandpa replied, yawning.

So Bulma doesn't hate me, she just wants me to give her a little space. She still wants to be my friend. We can still hang out, just not as much as we used to. Girls like space. . . okay, I think I understand! I handed Mom's photograph to Grandpa." When you see Mom, tell her that Bulma and I have become best friends. She'll be happy to hear that."

"I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet, boy." Grandpa narrowed his eyes as he took the picture." I've still got plenty of years left, don't you worry. If I die now, who's going to feed you? No one, that's who. Then you'll be in Otherworld just weeks after me, and Colleen will never let me have one day of peace because of it!"

I made room for both of my feet on the chair, resting my chin in between my knees. Grandpa slowly closed his eyes, mumbling that I remind him of a monkey.I've given him many messages to give Mom when he sees her again. Everyday he moves more slowly and sleeps longer, I know he doesn't have much time left alive. He can't keep Death waiting for him any longer, it will come for him.

"Bulma will feed me. Don't worry." I whispered, hoping Grandpa could hear me in his dreams.

*_ Colleen is a character borrowed from "Dragonball Legends" by Veema. =)_


	12. Sneaking In chpt 12

**. . **

**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**

Bulma was happy that I came to visit her,

She didn't smile, but that's just who she is. She only smiles when she has a wicked idea or is making a joke that I can't understand.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped." Don't you know I can get into a lot of trouble if anyone finds out I let a boy into my room?"

She pulled me out of the hallway and slammed the door, turning every lock and bolt.

I sighed, relieved that she had a dozen locks to keep her safe. If I could walk through the unlocked front door and wander the halls without being seen or noticed, then some bad guy could too.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Bulma hissed. Her hands were clenched into fists like she wanted to punch me, that's when I realized I forgot to take off my shoes and jacket.

"Thanks for having me," I bowed quickly, remembering how Mom used to force me to bow by slapping the back of my head, telling me that I had to learn good manners. I stepped out of my shoes and handed Bulma my jacket. I pursed my lips, doing my best to remember anything else my mother had taught me. I could think of none, so I lifted the bag I had with me, getting straight to the point."Would you like to play video games with me?"

"No! Why can't you play video games at your house?" Bulma dropped my jacket on the floor and stomped on it.

"I don't have a T.V" I answered.

I couldn't grasp why she was treating my jacket like a rug. Maybe she wasn't the smartest girl at school after all.

Bulma let me use her T.V for a long time while she did homework, then she kicked me out when she finished.

"Don't let anyone see you." She ordered, opening the door for me.

I nodded." Okay."

"This was a one time thing. I can't see you again." She pushed me into the hall, throwing my jacket on my head before closing the door.

I waited for her to turn all of her locks before leaving.

Of course I'd come back tomorrow, Grandpa said girls needed space sometimes. I'll give her all the space she needs at school, and just visit her here for now on.

* * *

_* I don't think i'll finish by Christmas. . . I'm just so slow. =(_


	13. Precious Snowflake chpt 13

**. . .**

_**~ Keep My Heart Beating ~**_

Bulma gingerly slid the snowflake ring from her finger and held it towards the sun. The silver band sparkled, and a nostalgic smile spread across Bulma's face. I chuckled, locking my fingers together behind my head.

"The sky's amazing, isn't it Bulma?"

Bulma slid the ring back on her finger, waving her hand at different angles to admire the way the snowflake glittered, like silver water. Grandpa told me all girls like jewelery, but I don't think that's the reason Bulma likes the ring. It's special to her for a different reason.

"Yeah, I guess." Bulma responded. I could feel her watching me as I observed the fluffy white clouds drift past the roof."Goku, why are you always looking at the sky? Don't take this the wrong way, but it's sort of weird."

"I guess your right." I laughed. "Krillin says the same thing to me all the time. He doesn't think I'll ever see the Otherworld from here."

"You're looking for Otherworld? Good luck with that." Bulma scoffed.

"No. I'm looking for my mother. She went to Otherworld two years ago." I frowned, disappointed that I hadn't caught a glimpse of Otherworld or my mother. Does it even exist?

"Oh, I-i'm sorry. I had no idea your mother was dead. I thought that maybe you and her didn't get along. I guess this explains why you only talk about your Grandpa ," Bulma stuttered, stroking the blue strand of hair by her face."It's too bad. I would've liked to have met her."

_'You have met her,'_ I wanted to say, unable to speak through the choking feeling in my throat.

"So. . . is your father dead too?" Bulma asked as gently as she could, still coming off as pushy.

"We should go to class now." I said, getting up quickly.

Bulma watched as I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. She didn't bring it up again for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Somehow this took me over an hour to write. 0_0_


End file.
